


Nothing will Stop me from Loving you

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Infertility, Medical Conditions, domestic life, supportive husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: She needed to be reminded why he fell in love with her in the first place.





	Nothing will Stop me from Loving you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is rather a very personal piece. I wrote this, I think two years ago, during a time when I was very mentally exhausted. I don't know how I started this, I think I just needed to get my mind off of what I was thinking and this oneshot was born. It also took me a year to finally finish it.

“So Yamaka-san, I heard you got engaged over the weekend. Congratulations,” Looking away from the rows of fabrics and down towards the ground, Yamaka Mika found her boss, Miyata Hiroko, looking up at her from where she was kneeling to adjust the hem of a dress she was working on, “How long have you been with your fiance?”

“Thank you, Miyata-san,” Mika answered with a smile, her ring sparkling as she moved to find the fabric for her latest design, “Suguru and I have been together for eight years.”

“Eight years? Impressive,” Miyata stated, crossing her arms, “I presume you will be designing your own dress?”

“I might, depends if we decide to have a western style wedding or hold a traditional wedding,” She chuckled, pulling out a shimmering pastel blue fabric to examine it.

“Daishou Mika, that has a nice ring to it,” Her boss commented, making Mika chuckle softly,

“It does, doesn’t it? Oh, this might be it.” Mika commented, pulling out another shimmering fabric, this time in the color of rose gold. She turned to her boss and held up the fabric. “Do you think this has enough shimmer for an evening gown?”

“What’s the commission for?”

“The husband wants an evening gown for his wife’s birthday. He wants to show her how much more gorgeous she’s gotten over their thirty years of marriage,” she explained, quickly putting up a finger when her boss could open her mouth. “He specifically requested a shimmering fabric since that’s what her dress was made out of when they had had their first date. To bring back old and precious memories.”

“I see. Are you going with rose gold?” The designer asked as Mika nodded, “Perfect choice.”

“Thank you, I think they’ll both love it,” Mika smiled, bringing the shimmering fabric over to the table to measure it. 

“So Yamaka-san, will we be seeing a little one sometimes soon after the wedding?” Her boss asked, leaning against the table. 

Mika stopped adjusting the measuring tape after hearing that question and looked up at her boss with an uncertain look. Miyata didn’t notice as she went on to say, “You know it’s been a very long time since we had a little one run around the office.”

“Oh um well, I-I’m sure we’ll have a family some day,” She answered, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, “It might just take longer than it usually does for the typical woman.”

“Nonsense,” Miyata waved her off with a chuckle, “I’m sure a year after you two get married, you’ll be announcing you are expecting to the world.”

“Well...I mean it might happen sooner than I think, but I...uh,” Mika looked away, back down at the fabric below her, “I kind of accepted a long time ago that I might never be able to have a child.”

Miyata looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Well...you see, I have this medical condition that makes it difficult to get pregnant, but it is possible. Accompanied with risks, like having miscarriages. Like I said, I’ve come to terms a long time ago that I might never have a biological child,” Mika tried to explain without going into all the details about her condition. 

“Really?” The designer asked, her tone much different now as Mika nodded.

“Yeah, the condition I have takes a lot of work to maintain and to keep under control.”

“Well Yamaka-san,” Her boss started, pushing herself off the table, “I wish you luck keeping your future marriage together. I’d be surprised if you last a year.”

“I’m sorry?” Mika asked. Her boss looked over her shoulder at the young designer.

“A woman who can’t bear a child doesn’t deserve a man’s love, if she cannot return it in the form of a child,” Miyata said in a cold voice, her eyes narrowing.

“There are plenty of married couples out in the world that don’t have children and they’re happy,” Mika responded, confused about her boss’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Those people are just lying to themselves. They’ll be divorced when they realize it’s too late to have children once they watch all their friends enjoying theirs.”

“Well, there’s nothing much I can do about my condition. There’s no cure and when the time comes that Suguru and I want to start a family, we can always look into adoption.” 

“And yet, it’s not the same as having your own flesh and blood,” Miyata hissed, turning away from her, “I wish you luck, Yamaka-san. I won’t be surprised if your marriage fails. Or if you even get to the altar. Get to work on your commission.”

Before Mika could say anything, her boss left her alone in the fabric room. 

Mika stood there confused, angry and upset. How could Miyata say all those things to her? How could she say her relationship with Suguru would fail because she couldn’t give him a child? There were plenty of married couples who didn’t have children, and were just as happy. If having a child wasn't in the cards, then it wasn’t in the cards. But to say that adopting a child wasn’t the same as having your own flesh and blood? Mika knew someone that she and Suguru went to school with and he had been adopted from South Korea. His parents loved him just like a parent would love their biological.

She sighed, not much she could say now without losing her job. 

Returning back to the rose gold fabric, she readjusted the measuring tape to start measuring how much fabric she would need for the evening gown. But that was when she noticed some parts of the fabric were getting wet. She looked up to check if the vents were leaking from above. They weren’t. That was strange. How was the fabric getting wet if the vents weren’t leaking and there was no water nearby? It was only then when she blinked a few times that she noticed where the source of the water was coming from.

From her. She was crying. 

Touching her cheeks, she felt tears rolling down. When did this start crying? Of course, Mika was upset about what her boss said, but she wasn’t  _ that  _ upset with her. She was more angry than sad. She turned away from the door and wiped her eyes dry (or at least tried to). She didn’t want anyone to notice her crying.

“Damn it,” She whispered, trying to stop the tears, “Damn it, damn it, damn it.”

But she couldn’t stop the tears, they just kept coming. Quickly closing the door behind her, Mika leaned against the door and let out a sob. It wasn’t a loud sob or anything, oh no, she wasn’t letting any of her fellow designers know she was upset. Crying over a statement that actually made her furious. She didn’t want them to worry about her when there was so much work to be done. 

No one needed to hear about how she was struggling with a hormonal disorder ever since her teenage years. 

A disorder that had been hard to maintain because each month was different from the other. One month, everything would be fine and she’d feel great. Her cycles would be on time and weren’t painful, little to no acne showed up and she didn’t gain that much weight. But the next month would come and be nothing like the previous month, where everything wasn’t fine and she’d be depressed. Her cycle would be extremely painful and she couldn't move because it hurt to walk even one step. Or her cycle didn’t even come at all. Her whole face would be covered in unwanted acne (and not to forget all the unwanted hair that was there). Even better, she would gain about four pounds.

Or times like this, where she was having a wonderful day when this month had been bumpy already (her cycle was two weeks late, she’d been feeling heavier lately; and it took her an hour longer to do her makeup to hide the acne on her face). But after hearing her boss’s comment, her whole day was ruined. 

And all she wanted to do was cry.

* * *

“Suguru…” 

Turning away from stirring his morning coffee, Daishou turned to see Mika making her way over very slowly, down the stairs. One hand holding onto the stair railing and the other hand pressed up against her pelvis. He could read the expression on her face with each step that she took, that the pain in her legs had to become stronger.

“Come here, Mika-chan,” He made his way over to her, going up the stairs and meeting her a step below. He held his hand out to her before asking, “Do you think you can make it down the rest of the stairs?”

“No,” She whined, shaking her head in response, “It’s really painful to walk, let alone stand.”

“Alright, come on and get on my back. There aren’t that many steps left,” Daishou said, turning around for Mika to climb on. Slowly, she made her way onto his back and held on tightly as Daishou brought her down the remaining stairs and to the couch. 

“There you go,” He said after helping her to lay down. He planted a kiss on her forehead and nose before smiling at her, “Are you up for eating breaking?”

“Yeah, I’m not feeling nauseous so that’s at least good,” She nodded and gave him a small smile.

“How about a heating pad and a tea while I get breakfast put together?”

“What have I done to deserve someone like you?” She asked, touching his cheek. He chuckled and took her hand from his cheek and kissed it.

“I ask myself that every morning when I wake up next to you. How did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful woman by my side?” He smiled and stood up, “Let me get your pad and then I’ll get your tea.” 

She watched as he vanished into their bathroom and returned with the heating pad, handing it to her and plugging it in. After one more kiss to her forehead he vanished into the kitchen to start her tea and breakfast. Mika adjusted the heating pad to the source of her pain and turned it on, soon feeling some sort of relief.

But it wasn’t enough to make her relax the way she wanted to. She could take her medicine but that wouldn’t be a good idea on an empty stomach, so she had to wait. She groaned as one of her cramps intensified; it felt like a bomb had gone off in her uterus. She tried to get into a comfortable position to maybe find one where the pain wasn’t as excruciating. 

But to no avail, everything hurt. From her pelvis all the way down to her knees. Thankfully it was Saturday and both her and Daishou had the day off. No standing up for a long period of time or bending down to grab trim or going on a twenty minute searching spree for the measuring tape that was already around her neck. No, today was a day to rest. 

When her cycles did come, they didn’t hold back on anything.

“Would you like a bath after breakfast, love?” Daishou asked twenty minutes later when he came out of the kitchen with a tablet full of food. Mika looked up from her tea cup as he set breakfast down on the coffee table. 

“That would be nice,” She said with a small smile on her lips. He nodded, making a mental note to do so as he helped her sit up for breakfast. Making sure her heating pad didn’t fall from where it needed to be. 

“And I’ll get you your pain medicine before I get the bath ready,” Daishou added as he sat down next to her. She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, you’re the best.”

“Just trying to make today a bit easier to get through for you,” He smiled. Although Daishou didn’t know everything about her condition; he knew enough to make moments like these a bit more bearable.

Mika couldn’t be more thankful for his help.

* * *

“Oh this is so exciting. It’s your last dress fitting until your wedding day. I can’t wait to see you in the dress,” Mika’s mother said, covering her mouth at the thought of her daughter in her wedding dress. Mika smiled at her mother as they, plus Mika’s grandmother, waited to be called back for the final dress fitting. After fifteen months of wedding planning, everything would be coming together next Saturday when Mika would finally marry Suguru.

“You’re going to make Suguru-kun faint the moment he sees you,” Mika’s grandmother laughed, also looking forward to seeing her granddaughter in her dress.

“I’m excited to wear it next week,” She smiled, “I can’t wait to see Suguru’s reaction.”

“Oh sweetheart, I just know he’s going to love it,” Her mother smiled, patting Mika’s hand.

“You could wear a potato sack and he’d still think you’re beautiful. I once wore a potato sack and your grandfather still thought I was a goddess,” Her grandmother said, laughing at the last part. Mika giggled as her mother sighed.

“Grandfather thinks you look like a goddess no matter what, grandmother,” Mika responded. Her grandparents were honestly a cute couple, always complimenting each other about how beautiful and handsome they looked. 

“That’s because he did marry a goddess,” The old woman winked playfully. 

“Hello beautiful,” A voice called out, catching the three women's attention. Mika smiled when she saw the designer and friend of hers, Arita Koto, standing outside her office.

“Koto-kun,” Mika smiled, standing up to embrace her friend.

“I can’t believe it’s already time for the last fitting. I’m so excited to see you in the dress,” Koto exclaimed with a grand gesture of his arm.

“I’m just as excited to try it on.”

“Then let’s get to it,” Grandma Yamaka said, getting up from her seat and making her way towards the office.

“Mother-” Mama Yamaka tried to stop her, but to no use. Koto and Mika laughed, before they all headed inside and toward the back where the fitting room was.

“Koto, it’s beautiful,” Mika gasped at the sight of her wedding dress. It was everything that she had ever imagined and more.

“And it’ll look gorgeous on you when you wear it. Come on, let’s have you try it on,” Koto said while taking the dress off the hook and holding it out to the bride-to-be.

She slipped into the dress and already felt goosebumps as she stared at herself in the mirror. Next Saturday, at this time, she would be getting her makeup and hair done with all of her bridesmaids around her. Chatting and celebrating the big day, the day she would become Daishou Mika. She smiled at the thought, already turning into one of those “blushing brides” she’d heard so much about.

“Everything feel good so far?” Mika nodded, “Alright, time to zip you up.”

The moment she’d been waiting for had arrived, she was finally going to see herself in her wedding dress. 

“Mika, could you breath in a little?” Koto said a moment later, bringing her back to reality. Mika nodded, taking a deep breath. Koto mumbled a “Thank you” as she continued to zip the dress. 

“Um, we might have a problem. I can’t get the zipper to go any further.”

“What? L-Let me breath in a bit deeper,” Mika said in a hurried tone, taking a deep breath in. She couldn’t have a problem now, not with the wedding being  _ next week _ , “It has to fit.”

“Mika, dear, is everything alright?” Mama Yamaka asked from outside the dressing room as Koto managed to move the zipper up a little. 

“It didn’t move much,” Koto responded sadly. Mika groaned and tried to breath in more, “Mika-chan, it’s not closing any further.”

“Damn it. Not now.” 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Mika’s mother asked, pushing the curtain aside. 

“The zipper won’t go up,” She whined, running her hand down her face, “And the wedding is next week.”

She didn’t need this. Not now. 

“This is why we have fittings,” Koto spoke up as he unzipped the dress, “Don’t worry, things like this always happen. This is an easy fix.”

Mika felt her hair being brushed behind her by her mother, “Everything is going to work out, dear. This is just a small set back that can easily be fixed.”

“Let me see that damn zipper, I’ll fix it,” Grandma Yamaka exclaimed as she came in, pushing up her sleeves.

“I promise you Mika, your dress will fit you next week. We are going to work on until the last possible second,” Koto always kept his promises, so hearing that made Mika feel better. 

“I trust you. You’ve never let me down before,” Mika said, looking back over her shoulder and smiled.

“And I’m not going to start now. You’re going to look beautiful next week.”

“And Suguru-kun will faint.”

“Grandmother,” Mika couldn’t help but laugh at her grandmother.

When next Saturday arrived, her dressed zipped all the way up with no problems. Mika let out a sigh of relief out at that very moment, everything was going smoothly.

And thankfully, Suguru didn’t faint. But it looked like he had been close to it though. 

* * *

_ Two Years Later _

Mika took a shaky breath in and sniffed. Another negative pregnancy test result. She’d lost count on how many tests she had bought by this point and how all had resulted in that dreadful negative sign. But she couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop. She craved at least that one positive result.

However, that positive result hadn’t happened so far.

She sighed, wiping her eyes and throwing the negative result away into the trash. Maybe next time, she kept telling herself. To keep up hope and to never give up on this dream. She moved to her and Suguru’s shared bed and laid down, burying her face in his pillow. 

They’d been trying to start a family for the past year. But nothing. Suguru had been telling her it’d eventually happen, that it’d just take time. But it was hard when all her friends were announcing they were expecting. Plus her and Suguru’s families were starting to ask when they were going to get pregnant. She was happy for her friends, she really was, but she couldn’t help but feel jealous. She wanted to make a cute pregnancy announcement with Suguru. And it hurt when she had to answer to their families’ questions with a disappointing “No”. It had gotten to the point where Suguru is answering them.

Because he knew how much Mika wanted to answer with, “we’re expecting”, but she couldn’t. 

There were times where she wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice.

Mika closed her eyes to rest them a bit, feeling a familiar sting behind them. She opened them a few minutes later when she felt something slide up her arm. She turned her head to see a little snake slithering up her arm, the reptile tilting their head sideways when they saw Mika’s bloodshot eyes.

“Hey Nagini,” Mika greeted in a quiet voice, petting the snake’s head, “Did you have a good nap?”

Nagini tilted her head to the other side, she could tell something was wrong with Mika. The snake made her way up further Mika’s arm and made herself comfortable in the crook of her neck. Mika smiled, feeling a small amount of comfort in the form of their pet snake. She appreciated it, even if it didn't take her pain away.

Before she knew it, sleep had taken over her. 

Sleep didn’t seem to last very long, feeling like it was only a minute later, when a pair of arms wrapped around her. Lips pressing against her cheek, waking her up. 

“Sorry about that, didn’t want to wake you up.”

“No it’s fine,” She answered, shaking her head, “How was work?”

“Long, but good. I’m glad to be with you know,” Suguru answered while laying his head next to hers, “Hey Nagini.”

“That’s good.”

“How was your day, love?”

_ Horrible. I’m still not pregnant _ , is what she wanted to say. But instead a simple “Good” left her mouth. Suguru hummed, like he accepted the answer.

“Honey, what’s wrong,” He asked after a few beats of silence, “You don’t just say good, you normally go on about what happened during the day.”

She sighed, sitting up and looking at her husband. She shook her head and buried her face in his chest. Suguru wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Suguru.”

“For what?”

“We’ve been trying for so long and I still haven’t given you a child. It shouldn’t be taking this long, but my body is making it difficult. Everything has been going smoothly the past couple of months and yet, I still haven’t gotten pregnant,” she whimpered, her voice muffled by his shirt. 

“Honey, it’ll happen. It’s just taking us a little longer, we just have to give it time.”

“NO,” She sat up and looked right into his eyes. Her eyes filling with tears as the frustration started to overflow. 

“I’m tired of seeing that stupid negative sign every single time I take a damn test. It hurts so much. I just want to see a positive sign. I want to know my body is doing what it’s supposed to do. I want to have a child with you, Suguru. But I can’t do that one damn thing and I’m getting so frustrated that all my friends are having kids and I’m the only one left in the group yet have a baby. And our families just won’t shut up about wanting a grandchild. I want to give them one so bad. I really do and I’m just…” 

Mika covered her eyes and just let out a loud sob. Suguru didn’t say anything as he watched her. It broke his heart seeing her like this, he couldn’t imagine being in her place. 

He sat up and gently removed her hands from her tear filled eyes, “Honey, look at me.”

Slowly, Mika looked up at her husband. He kissed her forehead and held her close, running his fingers through her hair.

“I might not understand the pain you’re going through, but I know you’re frustrated and upset. I wish I could fix this somehow, I really wish I could. But I can’t. We can only trust in time and yeah, it’s a pain in the ass to wait. But it’ll happen. It might not happen tomorrow or next month, but it’ll happen. We just have to be patient,” He pressed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

“I just don’t want you to fall out of love with me-”

“Mika, that’s not going to happen. If we end up having a child or not, I’m still going to love you. Nothing is going to stop me from loving you. I fell in love with you and who you are, not if you could get pregnant or not. I love everything about you and I will not stop loving you. I’ve loved you since we were teenagers and I will love you until death do us part.” 

He kissed the top of her head and then laid his head against hers.

“I love you. We’ll have a family and you’ll make the best mommy in the whole wide world. Okay?”

Mika slowly looked up at him, studying him. Eventually she closed her eyes and nodded, a quiet “Okay” leaving her lips. 

Yeah, things would be okay. 

She just needed to remind herself of that every day. Everything would be okay.

* * *

_ One Year Later _

“You did amazing,” Suguru smiled after he had kissed his wife’s lips.

“Thank you, Suguru,” Mika smiled up at him, before she looked down at the newborn that was sleeping against her chest, “I can’t believe he’s actually here.”

“I can’t believe it either, but yet here he is,” He said while placing a hand on his son’s back. The baby boy grunted in his sleep, but relaxed. Mika kissed the top of their son’s head as she cradled him closer to her.

It finally happened, it had finally happened. The baby she had wished for such a long time, had arrived just shortly after one in the morning. Her little Eiji had arrived in this world. It didn’t feel real, it felt like a dream. But that thought had vanished the moment he had been placed on her chest and she had held him for the first time. 

She cried. Suguru cried. 

Tears of joy, there was so much joy in their lives right now. And he laid asleep against his mother’s chest.

“Mika, why didn’t you tell me I married Superwoman? Because what you did was incredible,” Suguru asked, letting Eiji grab onto his pointer finger, “Strong grip you’ve got there, little guy.”

“I thought you already knew that, but glad to know you’ve finally noticed,” She chuckled, stroking Eiji’s cheek, “Daddy’s future wing spiker.”

“I always thought there was something incredible about you,” He chuckled, running his thumb over his son’s tiny hand, “And Nohebi’s future captain. You’ll beat Nekoma for sure.”

“Suguru,” Mika rolled her eyes. Not this again, but she had expected it. There was never an end to her husband and Kuroo’s rivalry. With Kuroo’s son being only five months old, they could start the rivalry fresh and early. 

She couldn’t help but laugh. 

They couple stared at their son as he slept peacefully, making small grunts here and there. Suguru kissed his wife again.

“I love you so much.”

Mika smiled, “I love you too, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again soon.


End file.
